Proposal
by Bunzilla894
Summary: Alright so this is just a bunch of one shots about different ways Zuko should Propose to Katara! 100% Zutara, some of these are funny and others cheesy, either way I want reviews! please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

Proposal

It was late summer, and Katara was more than happy to be returning home from her visit to the southern water tribe. Things could not have been any better, the water tribe had grown five times its original size thanks to master pakku and the other water benders. Sokka and Suki announce that they were expecting a baby at the end of the winter and Hakoda had planned a banquet in honor of the completion of the new ice palace.

All in all it was a great trip, but Katara had missed the cool marble floor of her home. She had missed the turtle duck pond and she had especially missed her boyfriend of two years.

As she pushed through the doors of the palace she had expected to find him standing there with a goofy grin on his face with his arms open. She had been wanting to claim him lips right then and there, but when she pushed the doors open she found the front hall empty. All that was heard through the halls were the tapping of her shoes hitting the floor. If he wasn't in the front hall that only meant he was in a meeting or out by the turtle duck pond.

As she passed a hall way, two guards spotted her and she heard one whisper, "There she is, get her"

Panic over ran Katara and she walked a little faster. They began to follow close on her tail. They picked up speed and Katara felt shivers down her spine. Had she missed something while she was gone. Had Azula and Ozai escaped? Why would the guards be trying to capture her?

She picked up her pace and started to sprint down the hall way. Had he started seeing someone else while she was gone? Was this his way of breaking up with her? She had to find him, she had to explain her side, what ever her side was. Running through the halls she noticed how the servants just stared as she ran by. She knew almost all of them and she was hoping they would try and help her but none did.

She ran in to the courtyard and dashed to the duck pond. It would be her only defense, if they chose to attack her. If they wanted her out, she wasn't going to leave with out a fight. Swinging her arms around her, she called upon as much water as she could. Soaking the two guards who were originally following her, she did not notice as more guards began to join them.

She watched as the group of guards surrounded her. She fought with everything inside her, but there were just to many. Why would he do this to her? She found herself to upset to call on the water any longer. Backing up against a tree beside the pond. Putting her hands over her face, to hide the tears that threatened to come.

Two strong hands grasped her wrists. Her hands were pulled from her face, not roughly as she expected. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the face of the man who held her hostage. Everthing was silent, all she could hear was the beating of her heart. Her wrists were pulled behind her as she was tied to the tree. Why would he have her tied to a tree? The figure in front of her moved closer.

She felt the figure lean in closer to her ear. Their breath tickled her neck and smelled like sweet cinnamon. She wanted to know so badly what they were doing, but did not want to open her eyes.

"I'll save you from the Pirates." The smooth voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open as the voice played in her head. No wonder this situation was all to familiar.

There he stood, grinning happily in front of her.

"ZUKO! Let me go" She growled at him, not wanting to participate in any of his games.

"I just need you to answer one question and I will let you go" He said smiling at the gorgeous bender before him.

"Go jump in the pond, you know I hate when you do this to me" She said trying to get out of the rope that tied her to the tree

"Try to understand, I really wish to know your answer to this question." He said walked around the tree until he stood almost behind her. He fumbled in his pockets for a moment than pulled something out. Holding it up around her neck, she gazed down at the beautiful necklace in his hands.

"My mother's necklace how did you get it?" She asked confused

He chuckled a little as he walked back around to face her. She looked back down at her neck and saw she was wearing her mother's necklace, yet he still held a necklace in his hands.

With a nervous sigh he lowered himself until he was on one knee. Her eyes were open in surprise she had not expected this kind of welcome home at all.

"Katara of the water tribe, No matter how opposite we may be, I can not see myself spending one moment of my life with out you. Will you marry me?" He asked looking down at the necklace in his hands.

Her heart was in her throat, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had so many ways to answer that question playing in her head, some mean, some funny, some mushy, and one seemed to fit the situation just right.

"You have your guards chase me through the palace, tie me to a tree, use the old 'I'll save you from the pirates' act, get down on one knee and propose, and than expect me to jump into your arms and we live happily ever after." She yelled at him, and watched as he hung his head in shame.

"I did not mean for you to get mad" he said in a low voice standing up from his place on the ground. A guard behind her cut the rope holding her arms. She walked towards him, as he stood there with his head bowed in shame.

"You did not let me finish," She said putting a hand on his chin and making him look at her. "Because that was the most amazing way anyone could have ever proposed to me." She finished with a smile.

"Is that a Yes?" He asked with a small smile

"Yes, now give me my necklace" She said as he picked her up and spun her around a few times. After claiming her lips, he pulled the necklace back out and tied it around her neck. Looking closer at it, she noticed that the band was blue, the stone was blue and read with an insignia on it was a combination of the fire and water symbols. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

With tears in her eyes, she removed her mothers necklace, she gave it a kiss and tucked it into the pocket of her dress. She would have to find some where safe for it until she had a daughter of her own to give it to.

Together she and her fiancé walked into the palace to go tell Uncle Iroh their great news.

~~HEY THIS IS A CUTE LITTLE ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHILE WATCHING A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Carving Lesson with Sokka

Carving Lesson with Sokka

He had been wanting to do it for a while now. I mean they had been dating for almost two years now right, and he was more than sure that he wanted to marry her. He also knew how much it would mean to her if he personally carved her engagement necklace. So that was exactly what he planned to do.

Only one problem he did not know one thing about carving an engagement necklace. Plus the one person he could ask to teach him happened to be her brother. What was to poor young fire lord to do. If he asked Sokka to help him carve the necklace it could go two ways, either he would get mad and hit the fire lord with his boomerang or he would give Zuko a long speech on how important a marriage proposal was. Oh well, the young fire lord thought as he walked up to his girlfriends brother. The man was shorter than him, but could put up one hell of a fight.

"Ahem...Sokka...Can I talk to you?" Zuko asked as he walked up behind Sokka

"Sure, Sifu Hotman" Sokka said throwing an arm over his old friend.

"Okay first stop calling me that" Zuko said as he and Sokka walked out of the room, "and second...sigh...I want to propose to Katara" Zuko finished the last part and flinched as he expected Sokka to hit him. When nothing happened he opened on eye and looked at the cross armed man in front of him.

Sokka had a thoughtful look on his face, "Your serious about this?" Sokka asked

"More than I am about a lot of things" Zuko said relaxing

After a moment of thought Sokka put on a goofy smile and patted Zuko on the back, "Well alright than, and you do intend on making her an engagement necklace?"

"Of course, that is actually what I wanted your help with" Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm give me a half our to go and buy the stuff, than meet me in your office" Sokka said with an even goofier smile.

"Alright" Zuko said turning to leave before Sokka changed his mind.

HALF HOUR LATER IN ZUKO'S OFFICE~~

"Here are the supplies you will need" Sokka said coming in carrying a small bag. Dumping its contents on the table, Zuko could see Sokka had bought three spare stones incase Zuko messed up.

"Okay first take your stone like this in your hand" Sokka said putting the stone in Zuko's hand and placing it just right. "Now what symbol did you want to do?"

"I wanted to put the water tribe symbol for love on it with the fire nation symbol next to it." Zuko said blushing a little at his corniness

Sokka thought for a moment than smiled at Zuko, "well alright" Sokka said picking up the cutting tool and placing it in Zuko's hand. "I will draw the water tribe symbol for love on a piece of paper, than you carve it into the stone."

Zuko watched as Sokka formed the symbol perfectly. Zuko started cutting and scrapping away at the soft stone. He could hear Sokka chuckling quietly behind him.

"WHAT?" Zuko asked turning around and glaring at Sokka.

"Nothing" Sokka said putting his hands up, when Zuko raised his good eyebrow at him

Out of no where the doors to Zuko's office swung open and in walked a happy looking Katara. Zuko quickly hid the stone behind his back.

"Good afternoon gentle men." Katara said happily, "I was just going to grab some lunch when Toph said you two were in here and I thought I would ask if you wanted to come" She said looking from Sokka to her guilty looking boyfriend. She smiled at his uncomfortableness. Than she noticed his hands were behind his back like a small child hiding something from their mother. "Zuko, what are you hiding?"

"Who me...Nothing" Zuko said quickly

"Mhmm, let me have it" Katara said quickly holding out her hand.

"No"

"Zuko, let me have it" She pushed walking closer to him, her chest pressed up against his and he began to blush. "Give it" She ordered again.

Katara smiled when she saw a bead of sweat go down his forehead. Slowly he pulled his hand out from behind his back. Placing the small stone in her hand, Zuko looked away with a blush and waited for her reaction.

Katara stared with her mouth open at the small stone in her palm. "Zuko, what were you trying to carve on this stone?"

"I was trying to carve the water tribe symbol for love on it. I was trying to..." Katara cut him off

"Did sokka show you this symbol?" She asked raising an eye brow

"Yes, Why?" Zuko asked confused, than he watch as Katara gather up some water and whipped her brother as he tried to run out of the room.

"Don't be mad at him. I just asked him to help me make the engagement necklace I was going to give you" Zuko said looking at his feet.

"Zuko, do you know what this really means?" She said showing him the symbol on the paper.

"No, What?" He asked

"It means hairy testicles" She said with a smile

"WHAT!" He said feeling really stupid, he looked down with his embarrassment.

"Zuko" Katara said trying to comfort him. He just turned and sat at his desk, picking up one of the other stones and throwing it. "This is so sweet, and Yes"

"Yes?" He asked looking up with a confused look on his face

"Yes I will marry you. I don't need a fancy necklace, when all I really want is you" She said sitting in his lap and putting her hands around his neck, and she kissed her fiancé right on the lips not carrying if sokka or anyone walk in.


	3. Chapter 3: Old and Worn

Old and Worn

Katara's Pov

Alright I was more than positive that all members of team avatar new how important my mothers necklace was to me, especially the person who was supposed to be my boyfriend. But now at this very moment I am chasing him around the fire nation palace, he of course has my necklace held tight in his right hand. If only i wasnt wearing this long annoying robe i would have caught him by now. Deciding I wouldn't mind sedding this annoying outer robe, I untied the knot holding it on in one quick motion and ran out of it leaving it in a large mass on the floor. Now wearing only thin pants and an under robe I was able to speed up and was only a few paces behind him.

Servants would either laugh or shake their heads as they watched us run by. Iroh of course happened to be coming out of one of the rooms holding a cup of tea and luckily jumped out of the way before either of us could run him over, also avoiding spilling his precious tea. The man dressed in red I was chasing at the moment took a quick turn to cut accross the courtyard with the turtle duck pond. Drawing the water from the pond, i made a patch of ice right in from of his path, causing him to slip flat on his belly, he jump back to his feet, and i was on him backing him against a tree.

"Alright Zuko... gasping... hand it over" I said holding out my hand for him to hand it over.

"You see Katara there is a little problem with that" He said catching his breath as well

"There is no problem Zuko just give me my mother's necklace." the way he was backed into the tree reminded me of the 'I'll save you from the pirates' act he pulled on me while i was tied to a tree.

"No"

"Zuko, it's not like your hunting for the avatar and you need my necklace to get me to tell you where he is." I said with a chuckle, "So why are you refusing to give it to me?"

"Because I noticed how this one is old and worn, and I can't let you wear it while I have a brand new one sitting in my pocket right now."

"That one is not old and worn, I took very good care of it as did my mother when she had it... Wait...what?" I looked at him confused

He let out a sigh and with his empty hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace very similar to my mother's only this one had a red ribbon and a bue stone. He held it up for me to take a closer look, the engraving on this one had both the fire nation insignia and the water tribe symbol.

"Zuko you know what those necklaces actually stand for in water tribe culture right?"

"Yes I do"

"And you realize by giving me that necklace you are asking me to marry you?" I asked feeling a little scared

"I know Katara" He said lowering himself down onto one knee, tucking my mother's necklace into his pocket. "Katara after asking for permission from both your father and your brother, I ask you, Master Waterbending teacher of Avatar Aang and Princess of the southern water tribe will you do me the favor of becoming my fire lady and making me one of the happiest man on this planet?"

I stood there frozen in shock, never did i dream of this happening. Never did I think my former enemy would be here knelt before me asking for my hand in marriage. Nor did I ever think the following words would come from my mouth, "Yes Zuko, Yes"

He was quick to rise and scoop me into the air and twirl me around until i could barely stand on my own two feet. With his engagement necklace secured around my neck, where it remained even after i was buried in the ground, Zuko and I began to look forward to our happily ever after.


End file.
